


Damsel in Distress

by deathbysandblk



Series: Our Own Little Fairy Tale [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, so there is the slightest possibility that david is a bit ooc in this and i'm sorry, this has fake dating moments but it's not really about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbysandblk/pseuds/deathbysandblk
Summary: Patrick's first time at a gay bar.





	Damsel in Distress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [davidpatricks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/davidpatricks/gifts).



> Hello, everyone! I am back and I hope you like this little oneshot! Thanks to Julia for always being my cheerleader and helping me out with my ideas! She named this fic!

It was an indisputable fact that Patrick had always secretly wanted to go to a gay bar. It took him many, many years to figure that fact out, but there had been signs of it all along. A too-long glance at a boy, an accidental touch of his male classmates, and then there had been the dreams. The dreams were the thing he had to work hardest to escape.

It was easy at first. He simply told himself they didn’t mean anything, anyone could dream about anything and it didn’t matter. But when it started happening over and over again and when the dreams were getting more and more specific, Patrick started to wonder if maybe they meant something after all. 

It took him a while to gather up the courage to even go in the general direction of the one gay bar in town. On his second attempt, he drove past it. On his third attempt, he pulled into the parking lot, put the car in park, and sat with his hands clenched, daring himself to go inside. He took several deep breaths and then slowly got out of the car, closed the door behind him, locked it, and slowly walked in. 

He could do this. It was just a bar…a gay bar. Oh god, what was he doing here? Why had he come? He didn’t belong here. Maybe it all had been a fluke, maybe he was really just straight and comfortable with his sexuality, maybe-

His thoughts trailed off as he spotted a very attractive man chatting animatedly with a group of women. Maybe he could stay for one drink…

He sat down at the bar, leaving a space between himself and one of the women. The bartender came up to him, a friendly smile on his face, and asked what he would like to drink. He ordered a beer and tried very hard not to eavesdrop on the man’s conversation, but he couldn’t help it. The man was so engaging and hard to look away from. He was dressed in black from head to toe and when he talked, he articulated his words with hand gestures which Patrick found to be very endearing. 

He forced himself to look away from the man as the bartender set his beer down in front of him. He thanked him and downed it-feeling very nervous and hoping the alcohol would help settle his nerves. 

Not sure what else to do, Patrick pulled out his phone. He knew he should probably try to talk to someone-maybe even the man he had noticed-but the man was clearly enjoying talking to his friends and he didn’t want to interrupt. 

Patrick ordered another beer and then he noticed a group of girls coming into the bar, one of them wearing a sash that said “Bride-to-Be”. Apparently, this is where that bride-to-be had decided to have her bachelorette party at. 

Patrick finished off his second beer and then headed to the bathroom. He had drank too much too fast and really had to go. 

As soon as he exited the bathroom, he noticed one of the girls from the party looking at him. He avoided eye contact with her and tried to sit back down where he had before, but then the girl was walking up to him.

“Hey, handsome,” the girl said to him.

Patrick, feeling extremely awkward and not entirely sure what to do, said, “Uh, hi.”

“So did you come here alone?”

Patrick looked around him, trying desperately to come up with a way out of this conversation and then he made eye contact with the man from before. The man seemed to notice his precarious situation, and stood up, approaching him. 

“Babe! There you are! I was worried sick, I had no idea where you’d gone off to!”

The man put his arm around Patrick’s waist and Patrick thought he might die, his heart was beating so fast and he was starting to sweat so much. 

The girl who had been flirting with him just looked back and forth at them and then said,

“Oh, you’re gay?! I had no idea.”

“Well, sweetie, you are in a gay bar, so…” the man said to her and Patrick had to try not to laugh. 

The girl, looking offended, went back to her party and Patrick turned to the man. 

“Thank you so much, I had no idea how I was gonna get out of that one.”

“Of course, I could see the panic in your eyes! I’m David, by the way!”

“Hi, David, nice to meet you! I’m Patrick.”

“Patrick, what a nice name! I’m here with my friends Stevie, Twyla, and Alexis, although she’s my sister so she’s not really my friend, but anyway, would you like to join us?”

“Yeah, that would be great! Thank you!” 

Patrick sat down next to David and David said,

“Stevie, Twyla, Alexis, this is Patrick. We met because some girl decided to hit on him at a gay bar.”

“Which girl was it?” asked Stevie, an eager look on her face. 

“The one in the fugly pink dress with sparkles all over it.”

Stevie turned to look at her and Patrick’s face turned extremely red.

“Come on now, let’s not call any more attention to this awkward event please,” he said with his hands covering his face. 

“Who comes to a gay bar for their bachelorette party?! I’ve just never understood that. Straight people are wild,” said Stevie. 

“Yeah and then even better, who hits on a man at a gay bar? Like get it together, princess, he’s probably gay!” David chimed in. 

“Well, luckily, my Prince Charming swooped in and rescued me,” said Patrick and then regretted it immediately. 

Was that too forward? Was he allowed to say things like that? Would David be mad? Oh god, oh god, he was freaking out majorly on the inside. 

When he dared to sneak a look at David, he caught a bit of a smile he was sure he wasn’t meant to see. Did that mean David had been okay with what he had said?

“Well, it’s been a long night, I think I’m gonna head,” said Alexis, standing up and stretching. “Twy, Stevie, you coming?”

Patrick was not sure what Alexis was doing with her eye, but it started twitching furiously. And then Stevie and Twyla were standing up and heading out the door with her, leaving himself and David all by themselves.

“I’ve never seen you around here before,” said David. “Are you new to town?”

“No, but I’m new to...well, uh,”

“Oh, I see. Well, I’m happy you decided to come here tonight.”

“I’m happy I did too,” said Patrick. Then, in a moment of temporary boldness, he found himself saying, “Can I buy my Prince Charming a drink?” before he could stop the words from coming out of his mouth. The alcohol he had consumed tonight was definitely the only reason he hadn’t made a run for it at this point. 

David smiled, a bright beautiful smile, and Patrick couldn’t help his eyes from drifting down to look at his lips. He imagined what it would be like to press his own lips to them and he gulped. He was really and truly fucked if he could fall this easily for a guy he just met. 

He got the attention of the bartender and David ordered two polar bear shots. The bartender quickly brought them over and set them both in front of David, but David took one and set it in front of Patrick.

“I don’t know if you’ve ever had one of these before, but it will literally change your life, trust me.”

Patrick felt as if he would’ve trusted David no matter what he had said. He felt so at ease around him and intrigued by him. He wanted to know everything and anything there was to know about him. 

He watched as David downed the shot, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed. Patrick wanted so badly to bite down on David’s neck and run his hands all over him. He was pulled from his thoughts by David saying,

“Well, aren’t you gonna try it?”

Patrick did as he requested and downed the shot, feeling a weird combination of burning from the alcohol and coolness from the mint. 

David looked at him expectantly and he said, “That was good!”

“Good? Just good?”

“I’m more of a beer guy myself,” Patrick admitted.

“Beer? Beer is disgusting, this is delicious!” 

Patrick laughed. David’s face was so expressive, so animated as he talked. It was like a book that Patrick wanted to read cover-to-cover. 

David ordered another polar bear shot and Patrick just went back to beer, but the two of them sat and talked until the bar closed.

Patrick was really sad when he realized that the night was drawing to a close and that he wouldn’t be able to talk to David anymore. He was trying to work up the courage to ask for his number or ask him to hang out again, something, anything, but he was having a hard time getting the words out.

The two of them left the bar and stood outside in front of it. David turned to look at him with his big brown eyes and Patrick noticed just how bewitching they were. He felt like he couldn’t breathe with David looking at him like that. David drew a bit closer to him and then he asked softly,

“Can I kiss you?”

Patrick nodded and then David leaned in and kissed him and Patrick felt like if he could only ever experience one thing in his life for the rest of time, he would want it to be David kissing him. 

David pulled back and Patrick felt himself feeling sad about that. He wanted to pull David back in, but he didn’t want to be pushy. 

David said, “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, but since you’re drunk and I’m drunk, you could crash at my place, and we don’t have to do anything but sleep if that’s all you would want.”

That sounded nice and Patrick quickly agreed. David called the both of them a cab and Patrick only slightly worried about how he would get back there for his car before he was pulling David in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my au prompt rambling, visit me over @mmmeatglass


End file.
